


In Plain Sight (Dark Rising)

by Shikasgirl10



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikasgirl10/pseuds/Shikasgirl10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity's past has come back into her life. Will she be happy about it or not, what will her friends think. I'm not good at summaries so you'll just have to read and find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Plain Sight (Dark Rising)

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes my own. I got bored one day and was reading Arrow fan fics. Some of the ones I read were really good. The ones I read that portrayed Felicity were good so I decided to try my hand at writing her a different back story.

Damian walked down the stairs after Pennyworth called him for dinner. He hadn't been down stairs all day he was too busy working on a project that will make his Father mad. Damian stepped into the dining room and saw that there was more people for dinner, ' Guess the whole Bat clan is here for dinner. Or at least all the male members.' Damian thought to himself as he took his seat at the table next to Drake. Grayson looked over from talking to Bruce and looked at Damian, "Hey Dami." He said, Damian ignored him and waited for the Pennyworth to serve him. When Pennyworth was done serving everyone and sat down himself everyone started to eat. Damian looked around the table 'Everyone is pretending nothing is wrong and everything is perfect. I hate it!' Damian thought. "Well Master Damian, I am glad to see you down stairs this evening." Pennyworth said, Damian looked at him knowing he is trying to start the conversations to ease the tension in the room. "That's right Damian you've been upstairs all day in your room. What have you been up to?"His Father asked, 'Now is a good time as ever to deliver my news' Damian thought, he looked straight at his Father and said " Packing." Damian responded . Everyone stopped eating and stared at him, "Packing, why?" his father asked. "I have come to the decision to go live with Mother. I have found where she disappeared to after certain things." Damian stated, "Dami, why?" Grayson asked.

Damian looked at him "I do not wish to stay in this house pretending that everything is okay, and I refuse to stay here and watch Father try to make ago again at a relationship with that woman. Knowing it will end badly for all." Damian said. "You are staying here "Bruce said, Damian turned and faced his father "No." Damian responded. Everyone felt the tension in the air thicken, " You're eight and you will do as I say!" Bruce yelled. " I am leaving with or without your permission, I was just being curtsies." Damian snapped back, Damian stood from the table "Thanks for dinner Pennyworth, if you will excuse me." Damian said and walked away from the table. "Damian you get back her right now!" Bruce shouted, but Damian kept on walking. He felt someone was following him but he ignored it till he sat down on his bed next to his duffle bag, "What Todd?" he asked. Jason tossed him a set of keys that he caught, "Motorcycle keys." Damian stated. "Ya, it's parked at the end of the drive way, when you get to the train station leave the keys in the compartment okay." Jason told him, "Why are you doing this?" Damian asked thinking, 'what does he want in return.' "Your mom and I have a history, and I understand the whole needing to leave." Jason answered him, Damian jumped off his bed grabbed his duffle bag. He doesn't know why he did it but he did it, he walked over hugged Jason then went out the window. Jason shook his head as he walked down the stairs. "Jay, where's Dami?" Dick asked, before Jason could answer him they all hear an engine start up. "Damian!" Bruce shouted and ran outside of the manor. The others following behind closely, Bruce stopped at the gate and watched the motorcycle farther away. "Bruce, it will be okay." Tim said to him as Alfred and Dick lead Bruce back into the manor.

'I can't believe I just disobeyed Father.' Damian thought as he parked the motorcycle where he knew Jason would find it. He walked over and bought a ticket from the counter then walked over to a payphone, 'Why am I so nervous about this?' he thought as he dialed the number he found. "Hello." a female voice answered, he took a deep breath " I left Father." he said. It was quiet on the other end for a bit, "Where are you?" she asked. "Train station in down town Gotham. I didn't walk Jason let me borrow his motorcycle."Damian answered her. " I got a ticket for the bullet train." he added quickly, she sighed "When will you be here?" she asked. " Around 1 or 1:30am your time. Please don't send me back to Father." he said in a pleading voice, "I won't send you back, I'll come get you." she said. Damian heard his train called, " I have to go." he said. "Go, I'll see you soon." she said, Damian hung up the phone grabbed his bag and boarded. Taking his seat he looked out the window and thought 'Please let her still love me' he closed his eyes and fell asleep to the movement of the train.

**The  Lair**

Felicity kept looking at the clock on her phone, "Yo Blondie, what's up?" Roy asked. She looked up and saw Roy, John and Oliver staring at her. "Um, I have to leave at 1:00am." she answered Roy, "Why?" Oliver asked tilting his head, "The bullet train gets in at 1:30 am and I need to pick someone up." she said really fast. She took a deep breath "who are you picking up?" Diggle asked, she smiled at him " The love of my life." she responded looking at her phone again it said 12:40 am. She stood up grabbed her bag, " I'll come with you." Diggle said she nodded, " I'll see you outside." she called over her shoulder as she left the lair. Oliver felt a burning feeling in his chest, "Oliver don't and if or when you meet him be nice. Don't pull the same stunt you pulled on Barry got it." Diggle warned him. Oliver nodded he knew Dig was right, 'Felicity is her own person' he thought. Dig left and Roy and Oliver went back to training.

Damian had gotten off the train and looked around, his eyes fell onto a woman with blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail, glasses, wearing jeans, button up green shirt, and is standing next to a tall black man. She smiled at him warming his heart as he headed over to her, "Ready to go?" she asked as he stopped in front of her. Damian nodded and followed them to a car, they all got in her in the passenger seat and the black man driving, "Mother, are you two dating?" Damian asked. The man laughed, "John that is not funny, and no Damian we are just friends." She responded. "Really Felicity." John said smiling into the rearview mirror, Damian smiled back at him. "So, Damian how old are you?" John asked, "Eight." Damian responded. " Oh big man, where are you from?", "Gotham." Damian said. "You're a little far from home."John stated, "Yes, but I refuse to live with my Father if he is going to make ago again with that hussy." Damian commented off handedly. Felicity covered her laugh with a cough, Damian! Selina is not a hussy." she chided. "I thought hussy was a better word, would you have preferred I used the word slut." Damian stated matter-of-factly, that was the breaking point for John . He just busted up laughing, " Oh my god are you sure he is eight. He acts much older than that." "Yes he is eight, but he was once described that he was born middle aged and getting more middle aged every year." Felicity retorted. John laughed harder, " I like this kid, it's going to be fun having him around." John commented. Felicity pursed her lips "Damian you do understand no homeschooling, you will have to go public school with a uniform." "Yes Mother." Damian said understandingly. "And you understand I'm middle class I chose to be and you won't always get what you want." she told him, Damian understood it was one of the reasons why he left Father. 'Father wouldn't understand that I want try my hand at earning things instead of having it handed to me.' he thought, "Damian?" Felicity said. Damian looked up at her "Yes Mother." he said, "I said I work at the Queen Consolidated as EA." She said. "Cool, am I going to work with you then?" Damian asked, "Yes, but it might be boring though." she said. "It won't be boring I'll be with you." he stated as he looked back outside the window at the condo they pulled up to. "Where here." John said, Felicity , and Damian got out of the car "See you later." John said through the open window, she nodded. Her and Damian went inside and John left.

"Does he know Mother?" Damian asked sitting down on the couch, she turned and looked at him, "No, it's to protect me, you, and my friends." Felicity responded sitting next to him. She reached out impulsively and brushed his hair out of his eyes, 'He grew up so fast and I missed it.' she thought. "Your hair is getting long." she commented, "Do you not liked it?" Damian asked unsure. "It suits you." she said, " I wish to not go by Wayne. I want to start over as well." Damian told her. She smiled, "Alright, first we let your hair grow out, not too long. Second, glasses, third Smoak for your last name." she said. Damian smiled up at her like she gave him the best present ever, "Hope the couch is okay, we'll have to fix up my second bedroom for you and buy a bed." she stated standing up. " I'll be okay see you in the morning?" Damian asked unsure if she will be there when he woke up, she bent down and kissed his forehead "Goodnight." she said. She walked upstairs to her room and closed the door.

Felicity sat down on her bed dreading a call she knew she had to make, she dialed the number she knew by heart. It picked up "Don't talk, just listen." she said, " I have him, he's fine. He will be going to a nice school with kids his own age. I will not send him back to you, I need him with me right now. Don't even try the phone is untraceable. I really hope you and Selina can make it work you two belong together." She said. "Please, send him back to me, he belongs with me. I'm what's best for him." the man pleaded on the other end. " You are what's best for him." Felicity said, before he could respond her bedroom door banged open and the phone was taken out of her hand. "What's best for me, you ignore me push me off to Grayson, or Pennyworth when you don't want to deal with me! Yes she left me with you but she had her reasons that doesn't give you the right say she is not what's best for me! I know what's best for me, and it's being with her right now. You never noticed that I wanted attention and by god I want my Mothers attention and she is willing to give it to me! I'm staying with her you will have to deal with it!" Damian yelled at his Father, Felicity took the phone away from a shaking Damian. "Bruce, I send him back he will just runway and come back here." she whispered as she pulled Damian onto her lap, "Where is here?" Bruce asked. " No dice, all you need to know is that we are in the USA as to where in the U.S. you do not." she told him, "I will keep Alfred updated so he doesn't need to worry tell him that. If Richard wants to be updated as well then Alfred can tell him or I'll tell him. " she added, Bruce sighed "Alright, is he happy?" Bruce asked, Felicity looked down at Damian in her lap his head buried in the crock of her neck. "Yes he is, the weight I saw on his shoulder when he first got here and the depressed look on his face is gone." she stated, "Good, take care of him." he said. "I will Bruce, I'm older now and I have matured a lot since the last time you saw me. I even went to school." she told him. " I'm glad." he said and to her it sounded like he meant it, "Goodbye Bruce." she said hanging up the phone.

She looked down at Damian " You went to school? " Damian asked, "Yes I did and paid my student loans as well." she answered him. Damian yawned "Time for bed." she stated moving further up the bed, she took off her glasses placed them on the night stand than laid down on the bed taking Damian into her arms. Damian wrapped his arms around her waist she pulled him close to her 'I have my baby back' she thought kissing the top of his head, she closed her eyes. ' She is not sending me back, she wants me and loves me.' Damian thought as he closed his eyes and fell asleep to the sound of his Mothers even breathing. .


End file.
